wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: Page Name you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on the Sound Advice page for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ---- February, 2007 Wikinazi and Jew Testament/The Law were both featured during the month of February, congratulations to the citizens whose guts produced such fine work. ---- March, 2007 So far, Gitmo North is the only page to be Featured, but there is a whole month to go, so get your pages up here and on to the voting page! 300 has made it to the front page too! ---- April, 2007 Easter, Scooter, Libertarian and now Hungaria were/are all winners in the month of April. Voting for April Feature of the month will be announced in a few days. Be sure to vote for your favorite! ---- ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. Dallas Houston Suggestions for Houston David Hasselhoff July 3, 2007: Attempted to address the below suggestions to make the biography less random. Suggestions for The Hoff First I would like to say I am shocked at the number of pictures we already have of him on this site. And not just the one with the dogs. Now, about the page...he's not dead, but the page says he is. What will we do with the page when he really does die? It also has a "too random" feel to it. There is so much to make fun of the guy without creating a fictional biography that includes Egypt and/or the Holocaust. You can be still include his status in Germany without going that far back in history. You can mention the Berlin Wall, Germany's hatred of $cientology or even how Bush practically molested new PM Angela Merkle. I am sure you can find an internets tube that has much more information about modern German history and write a Forrest Gump-type of story, but with The Hoff instead. Otherwise, the rest of the page is good. Personally, I think the pictures are too small, but that's just a formatting thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) John Travolta June 29, 2007: Made some changes to address the below suggestions. This is wear I found the pic of the bald Travolta: http://icydk.com/2006/08/30/woa-john-travolta-is-seriously-going-bald Suggestions for John Travolta I found what I feel is a really good picture of a young Miss Travolta. I uploaded 2 versions for your use: * A full size version and * A cropped version ...use whichever you feel best suits your article. In addition, like all $cientologists, Travolta is not just against the medications, but against the science of psychology in general. Being against the science is good, but being against the pharmaceutical industry is bad. And, $cientologists are against all medication (drugs) hippie or otherwise. The best thing about satire is that you don't have to change much to make fun of groups like $cientology. I love the pictures in the "Personal Life" section, but I am conflicted about the "raised by bears" storyline. While it does work well within "The Stephen Colbert Experience", I wonder if there isn't another hated group which would make more sense? Hippies? Gays? The writing is clean and funny, but I wonder how far outrageous we need to be to make fun of a $cientologist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Meatloaf June 20, 2007: Incorporated below suggestions. Suggestions for Meatloaf I did a little formatting, and added a link to falafel, which is a great side dish for meatloaf. Other areas you may want to cover: * post a little bit about the history of meatloaf using notes from here or here. ** when using the notes, try copying the style of existing pages, or check them out for ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 18 June 2007 (UTC) * Oh, and I forgot 2 things: ** cosmopolitan is too fancy a word for something as all-American as meatloaf. ** you mentioned that the meatloaf recipe will serve "6 to 8" Americans, I believe a recipe that small will only serve 1-2 Americans...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I like this article a lot. The only thing I could ask for is more! I did some random searching for meatloaf and found this blog post. Don't know if you could use it but its kinda funny anyway. --MC Esteban™ 14:23, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Well done citizen! While re-read your article one question kept nagging at me: there are many ways to prepare ground meat, but how does the meat get to the "grounded" stage? Not to be picky, but is it in any way different than hot dogs for instance, which as everyone knows were created when a family of raccoons got trapped in a toothpaste factory. Perhaps a quick bit about that? I feel all my questions about meatloaf will finally, at long last, be answered.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:13, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Serial Killers June 11, 2007 Made a number of changes to this page to try to address some of the below suggestions. Suggestions for Serial Killer You have just the basics, but perhaps a little more on related stuff: * depicting serial killers in American "art" ** songs, movies, trading cards, etc. * serial killer fans, such as: ** women who marry or date serial killers, after they are caught ** up-and-coming serial killers and other pen pals * something on the personality of serial killers: ** the "Cruelty Connection" ** an example of the cruelty connection in action ** the psychology behind it all ** and maybe, a primer on how to create your very own serial killer! (take one normal child raise them in a gay parent household, take Jesus out of the school, expose the child to "rock" music, etc) Good luck, it's a nice start.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) (Edit: added some more) Blame America First Crowd May 15, 2007: Hey, I did a little reworking on the Blame America First Crowd page. Any suggestions or input you guys have on the page is definitely appreciated, and I hope you like it! Ice 9 5/13/07 There was an unwritten link on Polar Bears for this so I made the page. I think it came out real good. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks. =5/7/07= Eminent Domain Thanks for all the feedback on Diet Coke. Right now I'm also working on Eminent Domain, which I think has a lot of potential! Can anyone help? Suggestions for Eminent Domain Boston Can someone take a look at Boston, please? Thanks --Toadaron 19:26, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Boston Nice start, I especially like how you put in the part about beating the French in World War 0, most liberal text books leave that part out...you are on your way to writing a nice article. Although I don't like that it is about a liberal enclave...but since it is, please see the award-winning article on Toronto. Use that article for section ideas (landmarks, etc.) and article length. If you live there, I am truly sorry, but at least you can use that to give an insider's view of that place. Also, wasn't the Big Dig there? Maybe you can write a bit about sewage in Boston? Good work so far.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Week of 4/30/07 Diet Coke Been gradually working on repair of this page, but I feel as though Diet Coke needs some help. Anyone willing to contribute? I also think that the Nazi page needs to be cleaned up, so I'd love your help. :Here are some of my thoughts: :*Under the "Diet Coke: Used as a Weapon?" section, you've got to mention the whole Diet Coke and Mentos craze. And maybe place more emphasis on Islamic terrorists running around America armed only with bottles of diet coke and mentos - something visually comical (maybe an image related to this?). :*You need some pictures. :*I recommend you add a brief, catchy introduction for the article. :*If Diet Coke is linked to Communism because of the red letters, does that mean regular Coke, with it's dominant red background, is syrupy bile straight out of the Kremlin? :*Isn't Diet Coke a sexier, slimmer version of America's favorite party girl Coke (who might now be getting a bit husky)? :*Try to link in Stephen Colbert. :Cheers, Careax 16:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) =Week of 4/22/07= Ann Coulter I just checked out the Ann Coulter page. I see it has been flagged as needing a full re-write. Does that mean someone can just take an axe to it and start from scratch? It seems that the Michelle Malkin page is a good model for how Ann should be treated. Slightly breathless at how heroic and beautiful she is as a conservative spokeswoman. Any thoughts about rebuilding Ann? She definitely needs wikiality representation, but the creme brulee recipe and transsexual history are both out of left field. Not to mention, the obscene language makes the satire weak, or non-existent. The Books section is pretty solid, IMO. Thoughts? --Kirkbutler 09:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Ann Coulter -- the woman of my dreams! Through her numerous books, all filled with love and warmth, I can smell her sweet scent, and feel her soft golden locks! Please, my dearest Miss Coulter, let me be the father of your children! :Definitely worth more than obscene language -- perhaps even worth a Shakespearean sonnet. I think there's a photo of her somewhere out there captioned "the beauty of conservatism", but I can't be bothered to find it with my head. Bi 13:30, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::There have been so many comments previously posted about how to fix poor Miss Ann's page, and yet it nothing has helped. So, I am going to make an executive decision and dump everything, and let you start anew!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Here's a factoid: does Mark Steyn have a crush on "Miss Coulter" the "blond commentatrix"? OK, that's technically a question, not a factoid, but it's something you can work from. Bi 16:53, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::When dealing with a woman as voluptuous as Miss Coulter, it is best to assume that all men have a crush on her, including Jesus. In truthiness, maybe a section detailing all her conquests similar to You Know Who would be in order!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 28 April 2007 (UTC) =Week of 4/15/07= Ronald Reagan Grimcheeper 21 April 2007 Does anyone have any suggestions for this article. With a little fixing up here and there, I think it could make featured. Windows vs Linux Posted By Bi 09:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Finally! No more facts! I must apologize for putting up two peer review requests in a row, but this Windows vs. Linux issue is so chock-full of its own gutsiness — such as the perennial "Linux was created to fight Microsoft" fract, and the ever-present question of whether Linux is left-anarchist, or right-anarchist, or socialist, etc. — that I just had to chronicle all the gutsiness. (Though I probably won't try to nominate it for Featured Article or Featured Word, it's too nerdy...) Do let me know what else needs to be done, and if there's any more truth that needs to go in! Suggestions for Windows vs Linux Before the blanking, but after the rewrite, this page became too reverent for a person who is not Stephen Colbert. This website is satire. And to keep it satire, and Colbert-centric it must: * follow the truthyisms * ridicule someone (see Common mistakes for a quick bit on satire.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =Week of 4/8/07= Occam's Razor Posted By Bi 07:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) A quick request for advice for a quick article... Suggestions for Occam's Razor =Week of 3/25/07= George Washington Posted By User:Grimcheeper 00:56, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I've been watching this page for a long time, and I think it should be featured because every so often some idiot will come and screw something up. Plus, I thought it was pretty funny. Just put any suggestions you have under the line. Then could someone tell me how to get something featured? Suggestions for George Washington There are some suggestions already on the talk page. I like the article overall. I'd personally like to see the Washington Bridge connected to his famous dental work. I agree with the comments about the randomness of the vampire section - I don't think it belongs there - besides, vampires have their own teeth, you can't be a vampire when you have removable teeth - My gut says it just isn't right. And really, everyone knows the Washington Monument is a tribute to his gigantic penis. Also, my gut says there's a connection between the powdered wigs and the whig party - his fondness for wigs led to formation of "the wig party". I see some work is being done on the article as I'm writing this - so maybe I'll stop for now... '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :Another thought - wasn't Lincoln the animatronic president at Disneyland? Maybe this gag should be on Lincoln's page - Oh, never mind - I see that page is frozen in time - just like Disney's brain. '--Alethic Logic 02:08, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' Needs more cowbell pictures! Can't think of any specific ideas right now (brain hurts, need beer!). But if someone thinks of one or two I'm willing to do some Photoshopping. I'm certain there are better image hackers on Wikiality that I, but if they're busy I'll try to fill in. --Careax 02:12, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll have a look at what's on the internet. '--Alethic Logic 02:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' ::I've uploaded these: left|80px ::Maybe it would be fun to add a few famous faces, guy with a , that kind of thing. '--Alethic Logic 02:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :::Nice idea. They could be made into a regular Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band-likeimage. Lots of esoteric modern faces (including Stephen of course!). While I was rambling around the Intertubes I thought up another idea (see below), which I've added to the GW article. --Careax 05:18, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the Sgt. Pepper's thing was what I had in mind. I like the Fonz picture. '--Alethic Logic 16:44, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' I'm trying to make George Washington better, but I can't get rid of the see also sheet at the bottom. It keeps showing up, and it doesn't show up on the edit page. Any help?-Grimcheeper, 11 April 2007 :Looks like you got it sorted. Back on the subject of images for this article. Here's my defaced version of one of the ones you posted AL. Washington, Colbert, Dubya, and Reagan... I call it "Heroes of the Delaware"! --Careax 05:38, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yep - I love it! '--Alethic Logic 03:05, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Libertarian Posted By Bi 17:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Argh, it's almost the end of the week... any suggestions on how I can improve this article? Bi 09:57, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Libertarian Not many, it looks pretty good to me. I like the footnotes section - lots of amusing zingers. And that equation at the top is great. But a few of minor suggestions, which you can take or leave as you choose: * On the paragraph beginning "Although the Nolan Quiz has received criticism", you can improve readability by losing the "Although". * See if you can add a couple of links in the "David Nolan and the Libertarian Party" and "Schism" sections. * The "Schism" section seems a little bit dry to me. Maybe make reference to them "coming out of the closet" rather than out of the woodwork, and then play it from there. And you could say they used pot or guns to tempt some stray Republicans to the dark side. Or something like that. * As OHeL has said before, lose the red links (either create a stub page or remove them from Libertarian altogether). * In the "Ye Olde Chronicles of ye Epic Anti-Idiotarian Wars" section, you could link the Anti-Idiotarian missile attacks to perceived acts of terrorism, and document retaliation from the over-zealous Bush Administration (packing the instigators off to Gitmo, or something similar). --Careax 16:27, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestions! Apparently, the instigators weren't shipped off to Gitmo because God forgave them. :) Please let me know if the article needs further improvement... thanks! Bi 19:02, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Scooter Posted By Careax 03:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Scooter An idea, take it, leave it, or manipulate it to your hearts content. The actual plot of the movie "Shooter" involves the main character getting blamed for a failed presidential assination attempt and his subsequent revenge bloodbath on the people who set him up. As your disclaimer stated, the screen adaptation of "Scooter" is much different than real life, so the movie could be about Scooter getting set up by the Prez/VP, taking the fall for something he didn't do, and now he's out revenge as a crazed sniper. This, is, of course, liberal claptrap, and would necessitate a very bad review. We all know Scooter was setup by the liberal media. --MC Esteban 13:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) The article is progressing nicely. Very entertaining. One minor comment: Since you have a picture of Dr. No / Pelosi stroking her kitty, I don't think you need to make a strikethrough reference to the word " ". "...where a bald Nancy Pelosi sits in her swivel chair stroking her kitty, while plotting to destroy the noble Republicans..." works. Good double entendre that I think most people will "get", especially if you move Nancy's pic to where "Scooter Libby: the all-action hero!" is (so her pic is nearby the text). If people don't get it, they can go here. --OHeL 10:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks to both of you for the excellent feedback, much of which I've incorporated into the article. --Careax 23:24, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm impressed with your writing and your photo retouching talents. As soon as I saw the movie poster on the Scooter Libby page, I felt it needed to be expanded upon as an article in its own right. IMHO "Scooter" (The movie) is very close to being ready for nomination as a Featured Article. Two housekeeping notes though... ::1) Featured articles can't have broken (red) links. If you have red links, you must fix them by A. doing this (edit this page to see how I do this)--> Krispy Kreme <-- link to a similar article topic with a different name; B. Create a new page called Krispy Kreme; or C. remove the reference to Krispy Kreme completely. ::2) At the bottom of the article, add a "See Also" heading with a link to the I. Lewis %27Scooter%27 Libby page. --OHeL 02:29, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/17/07= Exfoliate Posted By --MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Exfoliate New New Orleans Themepark Posted By I've been stuck on this one lately. Any help would be appreciated!--MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for New New Orleans Themepark I don't see much wrong with the page, although maybe if it sounded more like an ad directed toward children, with lots of colors, and maybe a friendly cartoon character as a guide?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Arab Posted by: Tourskin 20:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) By allah, if any one dare insult this page, then by my forefather's father's beard I shall make a tikka out of you. Peace be upon whoever greatly improves this article.Tourskin 18:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Arab * Very nicely arranged * lots of information * lots of pictures * if you are going to include Hitler you need to make a better connection because the one that is there is too short. Please avoid randomness. * needs SPG work, is Arab supposed to be capitalized or not? * the "voice" changes from section to section. First, it sounds like someone talking to the reader. But other times it reads like a regular article. Is this page supposed to be an ancient text handed down from generation to generation? Or someone talking telling a modern tale? The only thing this page needs is attention to SPG and minor adjutsments to the style.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Clintuplets Suggestions for Clintuplets This article sounds very sad. Almost bitter...borderline "Fox Comedy". It needs some humor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... good point. OK, I'll have another look at it from that perspective. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 23:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' Trickle-down Economics Buddha Suggestions for Buddha Well theres no doubt its funny. But the question is...is it truthy? I wish I knew. I'm not the truthy expert I'd like to be.Tourskin 17:51, 17 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/11/07 (I go by Sundays)= William Wallace Posted By User:Tourskin Author's comments It needs more images and more truthiness. Suggestions for "William Wallace" Nice start, needs some SPG work. The story is a bit random, when I added the sections in I tried to follow what I remembered from the movie...perhaps taking another look at it and posting what was done in the movie and incorporate a bit of Mel Gibson's encounters with authority in just for fun! I wouldn't mind if the sections were changed or even drooped off if it helps tighten the story a bit. I do like the odd spelling like Anglish, that even sounds appropriate for the time! Maybe a review of some Olde® English stories (Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales) for some style hints. I think it just needs some help looking more like a fake old Scottish legend (even if it is based on a real dude, but Mel Gibson isn't Scottish)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :I added the first paragraph of both Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales to the talk page of William Wallace for style hints.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore Just because I want to know what you guys think of the new and improved page. --Demonseed 20:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think it gets the point across. '--Alethic Logic 22:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' LMAO...you think? ;) --Demonseed 21:17, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Rock! Bi 06:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) When I read the article, I see a lot of cut and paste yada yada yada and I find myself scanning it instead of reading it. I think feel the commie and fat references are a tad excessive, and you should dig deeper on the finer points. For example, take one of Michael Moore's books or movies, pull out elements in it that are fodder for parody, and work on it until you feel it is complete. Then, tackle another title. --OHeL 10:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the input. I'll work on it. --Demonseed 03:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Released just in time for spring break, it's Easter. '--Alethic Logic 00:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Suggestions for Easter It seems to be in 3 seperate parts... * Part 1: is the "how it's celebrated/not celebrated" section * Part 2: is the story of easter section * Part 3: trivia section I say this because none of the sections seems to "flow" into any of the others. Maybe a line or two at the end of each section to sorta introduce, or "segue" into the next section. Also, you mentioned spring break, why not put a little ref in the "How Americans Celebrate It"??? Otherwise it looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool... stand by...'--Alethic Logic 22:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::OK added pic and divided into basically two sections "Easter" and The REAL Easter. Thanks - I think it works much better like this. Yes? '--Alethic Logic 23:07, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article '--Alethic Logic 16:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Oops, did I jump the gun? I guess it hasn't been a full week. I must be bored. '--Alethic Logic 16:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' 300 Please have a look. '--Alethic Logic 01:16, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article. '--Alethic Logic 16:43, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Changed my mind - too soon. '--Alethic Logic 16:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' =Week of 2/25/2007= Timmy Posted By User:No1likesme Author's Comments Timmy does not take criticism well. Suggestions for "Timmy" It seems this page is random, why should this page stay? Is there some explanation for why it is on this site?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I don't "get it" either. My gut says we need to feed Timmy to the bears. '--Alethic Logic 15:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' I suggest moving this to your userpage. It's not all bad; I like the idea and the pic, but I have no clue who Timmy the squirrel is. If you are introducing something that hasn't been mentioned by Colbert, it needs to be of the highest quality and in line with the Colbert Experience. Also, if you want it to be read by Stephen, try posting it to Integrity Justice.--MC Esteban 20:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Apparently "Timmy" refers to this (where's the yawn icon). '--Alethic Logic 22:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Fair enough, but where does it say any of that on this article? If this page is supposed to be about the alleged "kidnapping" it doesn't do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty much some 14-year-old hoping someone will pick up on the theme he's created. Basically randomness in my view. I don't see it going anywhere or belonging here. And I don't intend to be too critical - the author definitely has some creativity, but I don't see the relevance here. '--Alethic Logic 20:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Pyramids Posted By User:Aaronak Author's Comments I was asked to submit this article for some Sound Advice, which I'm always willing to accept. Suggestions for Pyramid Nice overall, a lot of info: you cover the different types of pyramids that there are...but...in your introduction, you stated that, "pyramids have been the subject of much myth and speculation". Then without telling us what those myths are or what the speculations have been, you jump right to describing the different types there are. Please put something in your article about the myths and speculations; don't tease your readers, we now need to know about pyramid myths and speculation...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 2/18/07= Land Lion I most humbly submit my first effort at adding much-needed Truthiness to the Wild Wild World of Web. WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer told me about this peer review thing, so rest assured that if your criticism crushes my spirit, I'll only blame him/her. :I hope I also get credit if this thing gets a Pulitzer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sure I could drop your name during my acceptance speech, though obviously the bulk of the speech will involve giving Stephen his due recognition for inspiring my work. --Penh 00:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Footnotes